


all i want to hear you say to me

by interstellarbeams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Post-Infinity War, Reunions, mentions of Rhodey - Freeform, mentions of Scott Lang, mentions of Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Peter and Michelle's reunion after the Infinity War's end.





	all i want to hear you say to me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd once again by Nora ([GreenFish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish)).
> 
> GracefulMurder and Kluey requested a reunion hug between Peter and Michelle.
> 
> continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11610792) fic so you might want to read that first, if you haven't already. :)

The thrum of the helicopter rotors filled the air with a continuous _thump thump thump_ that coincided with the pounding of his heartbeat. Peter knew that he had no reason to be afraid; not after the defeat of Thanos, but he still feels it coursing through his veins like the venom from his fortuitous spider bite.

Three months of fighting felt like three lifetimes, especially to his younger body that wasn’t quite used to being used as a human punching bag day after day. It was true that he did have superpowers, but none that prepared him to be continuously on edge, constantly on the move, and always fearful for his own life, and for the lives of those he cared about.

Peter looked around at the tired faces next to him, and across from him. They're worn out, just like his, but they all looked a little triumphant. 

They beat Thanos, they really did. 

Peter was so thankful that he had the Avengers help and that they had his on the ever-changing battlefield. After all, he hadn't seen the improvised missile, or the shot that was meant to take him out, but somebody else did, and he was grateful for it. So grateful.

His heart still felt heavy thinking about all the destruction; all the lives and innocence lost, it rankled a part of him. But he knew the important thing was that they had saved so many others in the process. 

The skies outside the window were blue and nearly cloudless -- empty of smoke and fire and debris -- the sun beat down and the surrounding forest looked as green as he had ever seen it. 

_He wanted to go home._

He wanted to forget all the responsibilities of the last few months, all the hardships and hard times and just sleep. Sleep seemed like the best idea until he saw that small, dark speck slowly growing closer as they got nearer and nearer to the helipad.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was. 

“Michelle,” he whispered out loud, without even realizing it. 

“Excuse me?” Tony leaned over, his red suit studded with silver scratches where the suit’s expensive paint job met the dangerous weapons of the battlefield. He stared at Peter for a few moments, but all of Peter's attention was focused out the window.

Tony shot a look at Rhodey, who shrugged noncommittally, but then he turned to stare as well. Tony was flabbergasted at the sight of this bedraggled person on _his_ helipad, at _his_ secret hideout compound, “How the hell did _she_ get here?” he asked.

“Who _is_ she?” Wanda wondered out loud, staring past Vision to the ground below.

“I don't know, some girl from his school,” Tony managed to get out before all hell broke lose.

The helicopter was slowly descending, but disregarding all protocol, Peter threw open the door mid-flight, as multiple alarms, beeps and shrieks filled the cabin, followed by a string of expletives yelled into the headsets by the pilot. 

Peter hardly even realized he had shot off a web and was flying through the air until he hit the ground running.

“Did that kid just _swing_ his way out of a helicopter?” Tony asked, into the ether, no one even noticed.

“She must be really _something_ ,” Rhodey muttered, praying that the helicopter would make it to the ground safely. Despite his flight equipped suit, one really didn’t want to fall to their death twice in their life. 

“Yeah, because that's only mildly alarming,” Scott teased.

All of Peter's thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only: his girlfriend. 

Michelle had had her eyes shielded from the blinding midday sun, but when she saw Peter launch himself out of the helicopter, she dropped her hand. She knew he was home.

Three months had seemed like forever, once Peter had left her doorstep that night. Missing him had begun to feel like a constant ache; she always carried it around with her, like she would her current novel or her favorite mug of tea. 

It also didn’t help that Ned had begun to bemoan the fact that Peter was gone almost immediately. Michelle didn't want to play Dungeons and Dragons with him, and she slung endless sarcastic quips at him during his Star Wars marathons. Without Peter, there wasn't really a buffer between them, and Michelle felt weird hanging out at Ned's place alone. Peter's apartment had always been neutral ground, and without him, Michelle and Ned didn't know where they stood with each other.

Michelle felt instant relief at the sight of Peter as he raced toward her. She had to hold in a laugh as he collided with her, and his familiar arms wrapped around her.

“That was a gratuitous display of ardor,” she teased, as she breathed him in. 

He didn't smell the greatest -- something like a combination of sweat, engine grease and smoke. At the moment, she didn't care, but she would urge him to shower later. Right now, she just wanted to hold him.

“I know,” Peter laughed. “I couldn't help it. When I realized it was you, I just _jumped_.” 

He shrugged, pulling back, but Michelle didn't let go. Peter thought he would have to tease her about it later, but he put his arm around her shoulders, watching as the other Avengers departed the helicopter. They milled around, pretending like they weren't at all curious about this girl that inspired Peter to jump out of a flying helicopter.

“How did you get here, anyway?” Peter asked.

Michelle tapped her chin in thought, dragging it out to tease him. “Oh! The guy in the chair,” she winked at Peter conspiratorially. “He did a little of his magic, and here I am.”

“Thank you, Ned!” Peter yelled loudly, as if Ned could actually hear him all the way in upstate New York.

“So… would you like to meet my _battle buddies_?” Peter asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Michelle wrinkled her nose at him. “That's a terrible name. Never call them that again, it's weird.”

“How about _fighting fellows_? Or _scrimmage squad_?” 

Michelle rolled her eyes but followed as Peter walked towards Tony.

“What was that all about, bug boy?” Tony demanded once he was within earshot. “You’d better be glad you didn't go _splat_ cause I would not want to be responsible for telling your aunt that you died _after_ the fighting ended. Too much responsibility,” Tony blathered on in his usual style. “How is May doing these days?” 

Tony waggled his eyebrows behind his sunglasses. Peter smiled but didn't take the bait. Tony shrugged, as if to say, “It was worth a shot.”

Peter opened his mouth to introduce Michelle, but she beat him to the punch. Sticking out her hand, she smirked at Peter, before turning to Tony. “I’m Michelle. Michelle Jones, this dork,” she stuck her thumb out at him, “is my boyfriend.”

“Who would have thought that our ‘lil Underoos would be lucky in love?” Tony shook Michelle's hand before gesturing towards Peter's new suit. “What do you think about the new duds? Too flashy?”

Michelle perused Peter's suit silently before shaking her head negatively. “Eh. I prefer the Peter look, honestly -- dorky science t-shirt, old hoodie and a goofy grin.” 

It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes, but in the end, he shrugged off her teasing. He waved Scott over, the only other Avenger to not already be inside the building. 

“Oh, hey--” He grabbed Michelle's hand and shook it quickly, “Sorry, I was just taking a call from my little bean, just had to let her know Daddy’s safe.” 

Tony jumped in before Peter could get a word in edgewise. “This is Michelle, Peter’s _girlfriend_.” Tony dragged out the last word like a teenage girl teasing her little brother. 

“Hi, oh um-- Peter?” Michelle interrupted. “We should probably get going. Ned's going to have a fit if you don't get home soon. He's been complaining for weeks.” She looked at Scott apologetically. “It was nice to meet you.” She saved a withering look for Tony. “Both of you,” she added, winking at him.

“Okay. Sorry, guys. We gotta go, I guess,” Peter said, Tony's boisterous goodbyes following them as they walked away, Michelle's arms still around him. 

\----------

Hours later, after Ned had talked Peter's ear off about what had happened at Midtown High while he was gone, and sat in rapt attention as Peter told him about all the battles they had fought, and what Thanos was like -- terrifying -- they got into an argument about which Avenger was the best fighter and which was the best diplomat. It went on and on. 

Peter couldn't see straight by the time Ned left. He loved him to pieces, but Ned never knew when to quit.

Michelle had fallen asleep around hour three: Peter's bottom bunk was super comfy and the sheets smelled like him. 

When Peter found her later, she was curled up with her head half off the pillow, open mouthed with her curls sticking up all over the place. 

Exhausted, he dragged off his jeans, and lifting the covers, he scooted as close to her as he could get.

“Mmm,” Michelle moaned before rolling over and snuggling up against him.

“Oh,” she jerked up, suddenly, sheets pooling around her waist, “My parents-- I forgot to tell them where I would be.”

She moved quickly as if to scramble up to get her cellphone.

Peter pressed her back down to the bed, “It's okay, May called them; they know where you are.”

“Oh,” Michelle muttered, clasping his hand where it rested on her shoulder. Her eyes were already getting heavy but she looked beautiful. Peter felt a piercing pain in his chest, near his heart. Rubbing it with the palm of his hand he laid back down.

“I missed you,” Peter whispered, kissing her forehead and breathing in her familiar, sweet scent.

“I missed you, too,” Michelle muttered, against his neck, before placing a small kiss there.

Peter watched as she drifted off to sleep. She was safe and Thanos was defeated, he couldn't ask for anything more. 

He wrapped his arms around her, the full moon shining through the blinds on the window as shimmering streams of white light. 

“I love you,” he said, out loud, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He needed to say it again, for himself.

It was the last thing he remembered before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
